


艺穗节上

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 卢平一家去参加爱丁堡国际艺穗节，莱姆斯有了个机会来探索自己新发现的对男孩的兴趣。





	艺穗节上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Fringe Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128068) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 为Thistlerose而作，由她的 She Will Have Music 激发写作灵感。
> 
> 为了庆祝Thistlerose的生日，我觉得我应该写篇由她的作品生发出的故事。她的She Will Have Music中有一段提到过莱姆斯和一个叫保罗的男孩，于是这篇小文就诞生了。
> 
> 莱姆斯属于JKR，保罗属于Thistlerose，他们均不属于我。

“你看到什么喜欢的就告诉我。”莱姆斯的父亲再次对妻子说，“你生日马上就到了。”她听起来不怎么赞同，但她在一个个地看一盒手工首饰，没准就同意了。

莱姆斯落在帐篷外面，看着前面一排排卖“手工艺术品”的摊位和帐篷，前面的摊位好像和他们已经走过的一样长：手绘丝巾，首饰，木偶，牵线木偶，鼓，陶器——跟他们走过的好像也没什么区别。

莱姆斯看了看表，父母想去看一个法国民谣歌手演出，下一场在一小时后。妈妈尽可以像蜗牛一样慢慢看，时间仍然会十分充裕。街头有人在推车卖冰激凌，莱姆斯并不饿，但他在考虑要不要去买个蛋卷，给自己找点事儿干。

然后他看到那个男孩了，其实这是他第二次看到那个男孩，他们之前路过一个超难看的哑剧演出时他就看到过他，那个哑剧难看到父亲小声吐槽：“莱姆斯，你说我们要不要真的用个透明盒子把他装起来？”莱姆斯看到这个金发男孩从对面走过，他一直在看莱姆斯，莱姆斯被他看得走过后还扭头看他有没有继续看自己。金发男孩扭头冲他微笑，莱姆斯迅速把头扭了回来，被别人逮到自己盯着人看好尴尬。然后他也笑了，又不是只有我在盯着他看，对吧？

金发男孩现在正在看自己钱包，明显在数钱，他把钱包装好，抬头在街头四处打量。莱姆斯丝毫没有不好意思地盯着他看，这时男孩也看到了他，又笑了。莱姆斯不由自主地低下头，脸红了：第二次被别人逮到自己盯着他看，然后他也笑了，抬起头来。

他们擦肩而过的这几个小时中，莱姆斯一直在想这个男孩。自从父母开始讨论要来爱丁堡参加艺穗节，他就一直在幻想这样的时刻。他已经意识到女孩对自己没有任何吸引力，但是男孩，男孩子绝对有。可莱姆斯一直从有过什么举动。无论在他们居住的小镇上，还是在霍格沃兹这样狭小的生活圈子里，和另一个男孩调情，做些眉来眼去的猫鼠游戏都简直不可想象，可能会暴露的。但在这里，在这个城市中他完全是陌生人，他终于有机会了。莱姆斯开始想：这男孩也是因为这个才看我吗？还是我鼻子脏了之类的？

金发男孩开始朝他走来，突然之间莱姆斯得做个决断了。他还要不要继续这个游戏？他要不要往前走一步，不止是幻想抚摸另一个男孩，而且让另一个男孩抚摸他，还是要回来父母身边的安全区？

“莱姆斯，”父亲拍拍他的肩膀唤醒他的注意力，他们开始朝下一个摊位走了。金发男孩犹豫了，观察着他们，人群开始淹没他，现在轮到莱姆斯走下一步了。

“我能晚点跟你们汇合吗？”他问父亲。

“我真的希望你不要一个人走动。”父亲说。

莱姆斯从眼角余光瞥到，男孩还在走动的人群中等他。“我觉得刚才看到了个朋友。”他撒了个谎，但立马就后悔了，他不该说朋友的，免得父母下次跟朋友们见面时，会想艺穗节遇上的到底是哪个。

“哪个朋友？”母亲开始在人群中打量。

“你不认识。”莱姆斯迅速说，“他在赫奇帕奇。”

父母彼此看了一眼，无声地商量了下，然后父亲对母亲点了下头。“好吧。”母亲笑着对莱姆斯说。

他们很快达成了“待会儿见”的一致意见，但对莱姆斯来说却不够快。父母这么近地看着他，他不敢回头看那个男孩，时间一点点流逝，男孩随时可能会放弃他走掉。等他终于自由时，有一刹那他都觉得自己的担心可能成真了，金发男孩不在那儿了。但是再一看，他正站在一个摊位前假装在看陶器，其实在偷偷观察莱姆斯。莱姆斯突然也对陶器感兴趣起来。

“我看到你从父母身边走开了。”男孩说。莱姆斯第一次听到他的声音，兴奋得心怦怦直跳。他计划着，期望着听到的男孩的声音，事实上，他也不知道自己希望发生什么。

“我只要跟他们一起吃晚饭就好了。”莱姆斯回答道，绝望地希望自己的声音不要嘶哑，让人一听就知道还没完全变声。男孩的口音已经像成年男性那样低沉，而且比莱姆斯高半个头，莱姆斯希望自己别显得太小。

“我也是，我爸妈和弟弟妹妹去看木偶剧了。”

“我没有，哦我是说弟弟妹妹，不是说木偶。”莱姆斯意识到自己这话无聊透顶，忍不住脸红得厉害，低头看着自己的鞋。

男孩放声大笑起来，但听起来是觉得很好玩，不是嘲笑他，莱姆斯这才敢抬起来头来。看到男孩的笑容，他也对他笑了起来，男孩超过莱姆斯的肩膀看向他身后，莱姆斯知道，即使以父母闲庭信步的速度，自己和他们的距离也越来越近了。

“来吧。”男孩带头朝街那头走去，离逐渐靠近的父母远些，“我是保罗。”

“约翰。”莱姆斯回答道，他不想解释自己不同寻常的名字时，总是用中间名。

“保罗和约翰。哈，我们再找个乔治和林戈就凑齐了。”

即使他有一半预感会听到这个笑话，莱姆斯还是大笑起来。

“你喜欢哪种音乐？”乔治从前面口袋里拉出一张折了好多下的艺穗节行程，“我们可以去听听。”

“你喜欢什么都行。“莱姆斯说，然后意识到这是个好机会，他靠近保罗一起看行程单。尽管他们唯一的接触是肩碰肩，还隔着层层的外套和T恤，莱姆斯还是清楚地意识到，紧靠着他肩膀的保罗是多么坚实。这种肌肉的硬度和女孩子的柔软绝无相似之处，这正是他所渴望，所幻想过的。莱姆斯希望自己能有个借口亲手摸摸保罗的胳膊，他闻着保罗的气息，少年温暖质朴的味道，很干净但有点汗味儿。他想到女孩子所散发的浓重的甜蜜的花朵的芬芳，总让他倒胃口；他心想，为什么会有人觉得那种味道比这种真实的体味更好呢？

“你听，“保罗抬起头来，附近传来有人弹着吉他唱《黑鸟》的乐声，Beatles的歌，他们相视一笑，出发去找那位歌手了。

 

他们随便走了几个小时，经常站在人潮边上看着这个或者那个演出，拿人群当掩饰，触碰彼此或者靠在对方身上。他们走过一家展示照片的走廊，又走进另一个走廊，这里正做一个“寻找物品“的雕塑展。他们小声对雕塑评头论足，捂嘴低声笑着，走廊里的大人都不满地看他们，但他们毫不在乎。实际上，他们从走廊出来时，保罗一只胳膊已经搭在莱姆斯肩膀上了。

“你饿了吗？渴不渴？”他们走过一家墙上开洞的商店时保罗问道，这儿主要卖些附近居民的生活用品。

“有点儿吧。”

他们穿过杂志和头发护理产品，走到后排用各色塑料包装和盒子装着的零食区。保罗选了一盒糖果，莱姆斯选了薯片，他们还在商店后排发现了苏拉水和啤酒。保罗盯着啤酒看了很长时间，然后笑着看向莱姆斯，莱姆斯知道他要做什么了。

“你去付账。”保罗把自己的糖果和一把硬币都塞到莱姆斯手中，“去吸引他的注意力。”

莱姆斯抓起一瓶苏打水，照保罗的吩咐去做，他没提吸引别人的注意力是他的拿手好戏。他故意从柜台上撞翻了一盒一次性打火机，等他和店员把色彩斑斓的塑料打火机从地面上全捡起来，收拢到盒子时，保罗已经站在外面等他了，外套凸起出一瓶啤酒的形状。莱姆斯一方面有点失望，费了这么大劲竟然只拿了一瓶啤酒，至少拿两瓶啊。但他另一方面又觉得，无论偷什么都是不好的，越少越好。

“我们接下来去哪儿？莱姆斯问道。

“去亚瑟王座怎么样？”保罗建议道，莱姆斯同意了。他早些时候就饶有兴趣地看过这座高耸的火山，现在在人群中呆了一天，火山突出地表的岩石和周围的青草简直是个逃避喧嚣的最好去处。

去荷里路德公园的入口并不远，很快这两个少年就离开人行道，走向通往亚瑟王座的砾石小路。不幸的是，许多游客也想来这儿躲个清净，莱姆斯担心他们找不到什么没人的去处。平缓的小路顺时针回旋往复地通往山峰，保罗突然远离小路，好像要逆时针地走向山顶。

“走这儿。”保罗扭头喊道，莱姆斯已经在跟着了。他们只走了几分钟就找到了一处绝佳之地：一片长满青草的缓坡，背后突起块大石头，刚好挡住小路上行人的视线。“视野不错吧？”保罗在草地上坐下来，笑着抬头看莱姆斯。

“完美。”莱姆斯在他身边坐了下来。

保罗拿出来偷的那瓶酒，他们遭遇了个意想不到的困难：没有开瓶器。保罗拿瓶盖在石头上磕，莱姆斯心想，要不要用个咒语打开瓶盖。他相当确信，魔法部不会因为这种无伤大雅的小咒语找他麻烦的，他们只关心麻瓜们会注意到的那些。麻烦的是怎么别让保罗发现。他想可以先挡开保罗的视线，正当他下定决心要试试时，瓶盖突然开了。

“你先来。”保罗把酒递给莱姆斯。

莱姆斯之前从没喝过酒。他在霍格莫德喝过黄油啤酒，也在许多场合的晚宴上，比如说妈妈的法国艺术展示，喝过一点点红酒，但从没人给过他啤酒。啤酒喝起来很苦涩，并不好喝，但莱姆斯面上不敢表现出来，保罗毫无疑问要大个他一两岁，莱姆斯绝对不想在他面前表现得太小。

保罗喝了一小口，又递还给莱姆斯，然后从口袋里拿出一包未开封的烟。莱姆斯不知道这是他早些时候在哪儿买的，还是也是偷的，但他没问。保罗轻车熟路地点上烟，给莱姆斯也递了一支，莱姆斯想表现得好像自己也抽了好几年了，但被呛得连连咳嗽，一下就露馅了。

保罗把烟拿回来，笑着向莱姆斯保证：“你要不想抽不用抽的。”

莱姆斯又喝了口啤酒，还是不大好喝，但能冲掉口中的烟味，他们一边随便地聊着眼前的景色，一边来回递着把酒喝光了，但每次轮到莱姆斯时，他都只是轻轻地抬了下酒瓶，假装在喝。

莱姆斯觉得有什么在触碰他的头发，他怀疑如果自己不说，或者表现出不愿意，保罗会假装只是从他头发里摘出什么东西。恰恰相反，莱姆斯头朝触碰的方向仰去，笑着看向保罗，保罗也笑着看他，继续摸莱姆斯的头发。莱姆斯靠近了些，保罗的手一路摸到莱姆斯背上，这个，这就是他一直在等待的时刻，这种期望带来的兴奋让这一整天都多姿多彩起来。

保罗的手停在莱姆斯后背中间，不敢再往下走了，又摸了回去。莱姆斯不再假装看风景，转而看向保罗，保罗几乎有些饥渴地在看着他，莱姆斯伸出手去，想去摸保罗的腿，感受他紧身牛仔裤下的肌肉，但他不大敢，他的手停在保罗腿边的草地上，指尖轻轻地碰着他的衣服。

很明显，这个暗示对保罗来说已经够了。他侧过身来，抚摸着莱姆斯的胳膊，然后抓着靠近来吻他。嘴唇最初的触碰几乎是纯洁的，保罗只是要确认，莱姆斯真的也想要，然后他变得迫切了，唇紧贴着莱姆斯，舌头一路强硬地推了进去。一瞬间一切都感觉很怪异，莱姆斯不知道该怎么反应，他是就让保罗把舌头伸进他口中就够了，还是应该也把自己的舌头伸进保罗口中？保罗口中有烟酒的味道，对于莱姆斯决策毫无帮助，但是他口中潮湿的热度确实让莱姆斯感觉很好。

保罗把莱姆斯推倒草地上，莱姆斯默许了。他喜欢保罗强壮到能直接推倒他，喜欢保罗压在他身上的沉重感。保罗一只手伸进他衬衫中，凉凉的指尖让莱姆斯愉悦地扭了一下，莱姆斯的手似乎有了自主意识，一整天了，他一整天都想摸摸保罗，想摸他肌肉绷紧的胳膊，他平坦的小腹，好看的屁股，现在他想怎么摸就能怎么摸了。保罗吻到他脖子时，他惊讶地喘了口气，太舒服了。

“可以吗？”保罗问道。

“嗯。”莱姆斯同意了。保罗把一条腿楔进他腿间，下身一直在莱姆斯大腿处蹭，这意味着，他的大腿也在蹭莱姆斯的下身。非常可以，几个小时莱姆斯都愿意。

“低一点。”保罗催促道，为了强调，他开始用手摩擦莱姆斯的cock，隔着层层衣服，感觉和大腿摩擦没太大区别，但是用手本身就够令他惊叹的了。之前他们还能假装这种摩擦是无意识的，现在所有的伪饰都剥去了，保罗想碰莱姆斯那里，保罗想让莱姆斯也碰他那里，莱姆斯照做了。即使隔着保罗的牛仔裤和内裤，他也能觉出保罗阴茎热热地硬了起来。

“我不敢相信我真的在做这件事。”莱姆斯有一瞬间想道，然而每一刻，思考都变得更加困难。

保罗突然拉着莱姆斯翻到一边，他们现在挨着平躺着了。莱姆斯不知道为什么，然后他意识到保罗在解裤子。他微微惊讶地看着保罗把内裤也褪了下来，他的阴茎现在已经完全勃起了，当然，穿着裤子时莱姆斯也对此毫无疑问，可是突然之间，这太真实了，不再只是纯洁的拥抱亲吻挨挨擦擦。保罗抓着莱姆斯的手腕，想让他再用手帮自己摸几下，莱姆斯反抗起来。

“来吧约翰，求求你了，刚才感觉太好了。”保罗恳求道。

莱姆斯想继续，他想让保罗继续摸他吻他，但似乎他也满足保罗的请求才算公平。可是这太过真实了，有意地用手摸那里，什么衣服也没穿，而且他该怎么摸呢？保罗只是想让他像刚才那样用手掌摩擦，还是要把手握住，还是……

他一定犹豫得太久了，因为保罗又躺了下来，开始穿衣服了。“对不起，”保罗说，“我走得太快了，对吧？”

“不，没关系，我只是，我没有……”

“是我的错，我对你来说走得太快了。”保罗又说了一遍，他在莱姆斯脸颊上轻吻了一下，继续系腰带。

莱姆斯突然感觉自己太幼小了。在他听来，保罗的意思是“对你这样的小孩来说走得太快了。”保罗在他脸颊上纯洁的啄吻就是证明。

保罗坐了起来，靠着他们背后的石头。“过来。”他拍了拍身边的草地。莱姆斯坐下后，他就像早些时候那样揽着他的肩膀，莱姆斯刚好可以够到保罗偷啤酒时他买的那瓶苏打水。他递给保罗作为和解，他们开始像之前分喝啤酒一样喝起苏打水来。

“我很快就得跟家人汇合了。”保罗说。

“我也是。“莱姆斯回答道，尽管他还有几个小时呢。

“你家在附近吗？“保罗问道。

“不在。”

“我也不在。”但他们谁也没说自己家的地址。

 

“你下午开心吗，sweetheart?”莱姆斯终于跟他们汇合时，母亲问道。

“非常开心。”莱姆斯笑着回答。

 

——作于2006年1月，译于2019年3月7日。

 

译者自注：  
保罗说“保罗和约翰。哈，我们再找个乔治和林戈就凑齐了。”以及下文Beatles的《黑鸟》是同一个梗，Beatles的四位成员分别是Paul（保罗），John(约翰），George（乔治）和Ringo（林戈）。《阿兹卡班的囚徒》导演阿方索说过，Marauders让他觉得像是Beatles。Beatles年轻时有各种各样寻欢作乐调皮捣蛋的照片，他们在主演的电影a long day's night中完全无视规矩肆意妄为，简直就是marauders。


End file.
